


Materialize Demise

by JauneValeska



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Five ends up reappearing shortly after running off with a hole in his chest and one thing to say to all of them.





	Materialize Demise

Five reappeared barely two minutes later covered in his own blood collapsing to the floor in front of them. " Five!" He had only one thing to say after everyone cried out his name and surrounded him.." Vanya your extraordinary...I love you, all of you." 

They couldn't understand how by just jumping through time and disobeying father he would end up like this. It would haunt them the mystery of Five's demise for years. Everyone even Ben himself assumed he was the second one to die, Allison tried using her ability again and again, and Diego searched and hunted in vain for years for the killer. Klaus waited for Five's ghost everyday praying he would hear a smug or snarky response, telling himself maybe Five got to move on. Luthor felt so weak when his twin died, especially when his father said if Five listened he would have lived. Vanya tried honoring him. remembering him by eating and making his favorite kind of sandwich, writing chapter after chapter about him in her books, and while she played her violin...

But it was a shock to see Five during the funeral...And it gave them hope they could save him..


End file.
